Crazy In This Thing
by crossalf
Summary: Keadaan Harry membuat Draco jadi gila mendadak hanya karena Harry yang tiba-tiba mengalami musibah yang belum pernah menimpanya sebelumnya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

**Crazy In This Thing**

**A/N : Ini fic yang kesepuluh. Sebenernya udah bikin dari dua minggu yang lalu, tapi gara2 urusan duniawi, jadi baru sempet nyelesein sekarang.**

**Ceritanya fic ini twoshoot. Kalo nggak twoshoot, berarti bukan fic ini (?)**

**Tumben-tumbenan juga aku bikin twoshoot.**

**Warningan banyak : OOC, geje, alur kecepeten, abal, jayus, dan lain-lain.**

Pukul 08.03. Hampir tiga jam yang lalu, mentari telah pulang ke peraduannya. Digantikan oleh bulan yang bersinar redup di atas sana. Gemerisik dedaunan pohon-pohon akibat angin yang berhembus agak kencang pun menambah kelamnya suasana malam yang tanpa gemerlap bintang.

Terdengar ringkihan jangkrik saling bersahut-sahutan resah. Belum lagi seekor burung hantu seputih salju yang sedang ber-uhu sedih di dalam sangkarnya yang menghadap jendela besar, menginginkan tuannya untuk segera mengeluarkannya agar dapat terbang bebas, untuk mencari mangsa tentunya. Satu hal yang amat ia rindukan sejak tadi pagi ia berada di sini.

Gumpalan-gumpalan awan gelap bagaikan bulu domba mulai bereuni di langit, membentuk suatu bundaran hitam yang semakin lama semakin meluas. Hawa dingin menyusul menusuk tulang, bagi siapa pun yang sedang berada di luar rumah. Bagi yang sedang berada di dalam rumah ataupun manor, tentu itu tak berlaku sama sekali. Apalagi jika manor yang ditinggali merupakan manor tempat penyihir-penyihir kaya raya tinggal.

Mendung berangin. Hujan akan segera tiba rupanya, mengingat sedari tadi terdengar gemuruh petir yang menderu-deru setiap kurang lebih lima menit sekali, disusul dengan kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang berasal dari segala penjuru.

Seorang laki-laki berambut cerah layaknya mentari di malam hari itu sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya, salah satu kamar dari sekian banyak kamar di dalam manor megah yang tadi sudah disebutkan.

Yeah, kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau dia adalah Draco Malfoy. Laki-laki manja, biang onar, pangeran menyendiri dari Slytherin, anak tunggal dari Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy, cucu kesayangan Abraxas Malfoy, pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy yang kayanya minta ampun, anak laki-laki yang menjadi penyebab Severus Snape jantungan karena ulahnya di Hogwarts yang selalu berakhir pada detensi bersama Trio Gryffindor, dan... Apa lagi? Oh, ya, ada satu lagi. Satu hal yang sangat penting.

Draco Malfoy, adalah anak laki-laki angkuh yang sekarang berhasil mendapatkan hati Harry Potter dengan segenap perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang tidak sia-sia.

Jadi, jangan pernah mendekati Harry Potter jika tak ada keperluan yang sangat mendesak kalau kalian tidak ingin dicincang hidup-hidup oleh si pemilik.

Benar-benar susah kalau harus berhadapan dengan Draco bila ia sedang kasmaran.

Apalagi sekarang. Berada di salah satu manor milik keluarga Malfoy yang berlokasi di Inggris bagian utara, di sebuah perbukitan dengan sungai mengalir yang berasal dari air terjun, dan di sekitarnya terdapat hutan kecil yang mengelilingi manor.

Tujuan utamanya adalah, menghabiskan liburan bersama sang pujaan hati.

Walaupun dari awal Harry menolak untuk berlibur di tempat yang seperti ini, apalagi hanya berdua —meskipun bersama Kreacher juga, tapi tetap saja hanya terasa berdua—, tapi toh akhirnya Malfoy cerdik satu ini berhasil menyeret Harry dengan ancaman kalau ia akan bunuh diri jika Harry tak mau mengikuti segala kemauannya.

Reaksi harian Harry: hanya tertunduk pasrah menanggapi ancaman tak bermutu dari pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua bulan yang lalu itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ingin rasanya Harry melempar kuali panas pada wajah Draco. Tapi tak sampai hati, karena wajahnya yang terlalu tampan dan cool untuk dicium oleh pantat kuali.

Kembali pada kegiatan Draco sekarang, duduk di tepi kasur. Piyama tidur melekat di tubuhnya yang begitu sempurna untuk para bangsawan pada umumnya. Ia menunduk, melepas sendal rumah kesayangannya yang selalu ia pakai tujuh hari dalam seminggu itu. Tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk berjalan di dalam rumah dengan hanya beralaskan telapak kaki saja. Satu hal yang menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil, takut mengotori kakinya, yang akan menyebabkan banyak bakteri menempel, dan akhirnya merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Draco bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu.

Usai dengan ritual sendalnya, ia merangkak menaiki kasur yang empuk dan selembut sutra. Mengingatkannya pada Hogwarts saat ia tidur di kamar anak laki-laki. Tak lupa melakukan jadwal rutin dengan teman-teman Slytherinnya, seperti membuat rencana licik untuk menjahili Trio Gryffindor —tak bosan-bosannya dia melakukan hal itu meski salah satu dari Trio Gryffindor itu telah menjadi kekasihnya—, mengejek Hermione Granger si Darah Lumpur hingga menangis, membuat Ronald Weasley darah tinggi mendadak, atau yang terakhir merencanakan keonaran yang akan mereka buat di dalam kelas maupun di seluruh penjuru kastil.

Padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu ia meninggalkan Hogwarts, tapi sudah serindu ini ia dengan jadwal rutinnya di kastil bersejarah itu.

Draco menepuk-nepuk bantal dan menatanya dalam posisi berdiri, agar ia dapat bersandar. Selanjutnya, ia menarik guling di sisi kirinya untuk dipeluk.

Perapian di depannya yang berkobar-kobar hanya dilihatnya dengan bosan. Resah, menunggu Harry yang sedari tadi belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Padahal malam sudah meraja, apalagi hujan. 'Apa dia tidak kedinginan?' tanyanya dalam hati, kesal.

Bosan menunggu dan ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengusir kesendiriannya, ia beranjak dari kasur, mengenyahkan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, beralih menuju dinding untuk menekan sebuah tombol agar lampu kamarnya padam, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki kasur setelah sebelumnya sempat mengambil tongkat Hawthorn-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Duduk di tengah kasur, ia kembali membungkus tubuhnya rapat-rapat dengan selimut hingga sebatas kepala, tak membiarkan sehelai rambut pun di kepalanya tampak dari luar, dan menggumamkan, "Lumos."

Cahaya redup keluar dari tongkatnya. Membuat kamar yang tadinya gelap, menjadi sedikit lebih terang dengan temaram cahaya yang terselubung selimut.

Tak puas, Draco kembali marapalkan mantra itu lagi, "Lumos," bisiknya sambil mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya.

Cahaya itu menghilang setelah beberapa detik kemudian.

"Lumos," lagi. Draco menyeringai puas. Senang sekali rasanya membuat kamarnya seperti berada di sebuah klub malam dengan lampunya yang meyala dan meredup secara bergantian.

Rupanya sifat jahilnya belum sirna sepenuhnya ketika ia tidak sedang berpijak di Hogwarts.

Berulang-ulang Draco melakukan kegiatannya yang sama sekali tidak penting itu.

Setelah gelap, terbitlah terang.

Gelap. Terang. Gelap. Terang. Gelap. Terang.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah teguran menyapanya, "DRACOOOO... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamar?" teriak Harry dari dalam kamar mandi, setelah merasakan ada hal yang aneh di luar sana.

Draco yang mendengar suara Harry yang hampir seperti ibunya itu spontan melepaskan togkatnya kaget.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," jawabnya sambil membuka selimutnya, menampilkan rambutnya yang semula rapi, kini menjadi berantakan tak karuan. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Jangan bermain-main. Cepat nyalakan lampunya," suruh Harry dari dalam kamar mandi.

Draco mendengus kesal. Menuruti perintah Harry, ia segera menyalakan lampu kamar itu lagi. Sebuah perubahan yang tidak terduga, Draco yang selama ini tak pernah mau jika disuruh-suruh orang lain —apalagi ibunya— kini selalu menuruti semua perintah Harry.

Bersyukur Narcissa kepada Harry yang telah membuat Draco seperti ini, walau hanya perintah Harry saja yang akan digubris anak tunggalnya itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang resah itu kembali terduduk di tepi kasur. Menunggu dalam penantian yang panjang. Entah apa yang dilakukan Harry di dalam kamar mandi.

"Harry—kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Draco sambil berteriak mengalahkan gemuruh petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Harry balik bertanya. Suaranya yang merdu itu menggema di dinding-dinding kamar mandi.

"Aku bosan," jawabnya setengah membentak, "Cepatlah keluar."

Tak didengarnya jawaban dari Harry.

Kesal, ia memutuskan untuk melamun saja. Memikirkan saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan baginya. Apa pun itu, yang penting menyenangkan.

Dan hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam kamus hidupnya adalah sama dengan memikirkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dan berkacamata dari Gryffindor. Tanpa sadar Draco tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Detik berganti menit. Menit berganti jam. Dan jam berganti hari.

Lama menunggu, hingga akhirnya suara kenop pintu kamar mandi terbuka, ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Keluarlah pemuda berkacamata yang sedang ia pikirkan barusan. Rambut hitam berantakannya semakin berantakan akibat dari air yang menetes perlahan dari sana, membuatnya menempel rekat pada kulit putih itu. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut piyama dengan beberapa bagian darinya telah basah.

Bayangan-bayangan impian melintas di kepala Draco. Harry berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman menggoda, sementara di sekitar Harry terdapat cahaya kekuningan berkelip-kelip yang berasal dari beberapa kunang-kunang yang mengelilinginya. Harry melepaskan kacamatanya dan membuangnya entah kemana ketika telah berada tepat di hadapan Draco yang sedang mendongak menatapnya sambil melongo. Kemudian ia meraih kerah piyama Draco agar pemuda itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, sangat perlahan, mendekatkan dirinya pada Draco. Berbisik sesuatu, lalu pelan-pelan ia menelurusi kancing piyama Draco, dan...

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" pertanyaan ketus dari Harry mengejutkan imajinasi Draco yang sedang berlayar ke tengah sungai.

Terkejut, Draco gelagapan tak karuan. Ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang sejak tadi ternganga dari saat Harry keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya singkat sambil memalingkan muka, tapi terlihat jelas pipinya yang merona membentuk guratan kemerahan.

Harry memutar bola mata. Berjalan menuju perapian untuk menyampirkan handuknya yang berwarna merah bata dengan garis-garis kuning berselang-seling, ciri khas Gryffindor.

Saat menunduk, ia menyadari sesuatu. Pikirannya tertuju pada reaksi Draco tadi. Segera saja ia berdiri tegak membelakangi Draco dan menutup kancing teratas piyamanya yang tak sengaja terbuka, lalu cepat-cepat mengeringkan rambut dan beberapa bagian kain piyamanya yang agak basah dengan tongkatnya.

"Tak perlu sepanik itu," Draco berkata pelan, tapi sangat menggoda.

Harry berbalik, menatap kekasihnya tajam, "Siapa yang panik? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpikir yang macam-macam," balasnya sekenanya.

Draco menyeringai, "Nakal juga kau."

Pemuda berambut berantakan itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Kau itu sedang mengatai dirimu sendiri, Malfoy."

Sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang di depan Harry itu terkekeh pelan. "Kalau aku tidak nakal, tentu kau tidak akan mengikutiku terus, Harry," katanya manja.

Harry berkacak pinggang, "Badboy. Bukannya dulu kau yang mengejar-mengejarku?"

"Siapa bilang begitu? Kau yang tergila-gila padaku," sahut Draco enteng.

"Jangan memutarbalikkan fakta."

"Itu kenyataannya. Kau yang dulu memberiku cokelat saat valentine, dan memaksaku untuk menerima cintamu," Draco memasang raut berpikir, "Oh—aku jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan, cokelat yang sudah kau berikan padaku waktu itu kau racuni dengan Amortentia sampai aku seperti ini, eh?"

Pipi Harry memerah, "Bukan aku yang menaruh coklat di dalam tasmu," dia menggeram kesal, "Harus kukatakan berapa kali padamu kalau itu adalah perbuatan Hermione dan Blaise, hah?"

'Kau pintar sekali memancingnya, Malfoy,' batin Draco sambil menyeringai penuh kepuasan. "Yeah—perbuatan mereka, tapi dengan bantuanmu juga," dia bertopang dagu.

Harry kembali menambahkan, "Apakah aku harus mencekikmu dulu sampai kau ingat?" dia menghela napas pelan, "Itu juga karena Hermione yang memantraiku dengan kutukan Imperius saat kami sedang makan di Three Broomstick. Please, Malfoy. Jangan mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi," kata Harry pasrah. "Aku sudah cukup malu untuk itu," gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Itu tidak bisa diterima, Harry. jelas-jelas Hogwarts melarang murid-muridnya untuk menggunakan mantra itu. Apalagi Granger. Mana mau dia melanggar peraturan sekolah? Kesimpulannya, kau itu licik. Ingin memilikiku dengan cara yang tidak sewajarnya. Benar begitu?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"TIDAK. Bukan aku yang merencanakannya. Siapa tahu 'Mione menyuruh orang lain untuk memantraiku? Jangan lupa, Malfoy. Di Hogsmeade banyak orang selain murid-murid Hogwarts."

"Meski begitu, aku tetap berpegang bahwa kau yang merencanakan semuanya," sahut Draco dengan seringai nakal.

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku. Dan jangan mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi." Harry menyentakkan kakinya di atas lantai.

"Terserah. Tapi aku yakin kau yang melakukannya, Potter," Draco meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya, memandang terhibur pada Harry yang kini telah merah padam.

"Malfoy..." terdengar geraman panjang dari bibir tipis Harry.

"Apa?" tanya Draco, kembali bertopang dagu.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar ingin kucekik, eh?"

Draco mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "Silahkan saja," tapi nada suaranya jelas menantang pemuda di depannya.

"Ugh—" Harry memutar bola matanya, berjalan maju mendekati pewaris Malfoy itu. "Minggir," perintahnya sambil menyingkirkan tubuh Draco dari hadapannya.

Alis Draco terangkat, "Kenapa tidak jadi mencekikku? Apa kau takut kehilanganku, Harry?" lagi, seringaian menyebalkan keluar dari bibir tipis Draco Malfoy.

"Aku sedang malas. Tunggu saja sampai mood-ku kembali. Jangan lupa menggali kuburmu di halaman depan," jawab Harry asal-asalan. "Lagipula kenapa kita jadi membicarakan hal ini?" tanyanya ketika teringat pembicaraan mereka yang jauh melenceng dari topik awal.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tadi mendadak jadi panik," pemuda bermbut pirang itu terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali membuka bibirnya. "Jangan-jangan kau takut kalau aku akan—"

"Akan apa? Jangan mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak," potong Harry, sementara tangannya masih sibuk untuk menyingkirkan pemuda Slytherin itu agar ia dapat naik ke atas kasur.

"Justru aku yang harusnya berkata seperti itu padamu," Draco mencekal lengan Harry, dan mulai berdiri. Ini harapannya. Membuat kekasihnya marah-marah, dan berakhir dengan seperti ini. Cerdas sekali. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau yang mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak dariku, Harry," bisiknya tepat di depan telinga sebelah kiri pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu.

Harry menggeliat gelisah dengan perlakuan Draco. Tak mau sesuatu yang tak ia harapkan terjadi, seperti bulan lalu. Cukup dengan yang satu itu. Tidak akan terjadi lagi sampai ia benar-benar memperoleh waktu yang tepat, tentunya tidak sekarang. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Draco sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak mengulangi hal itu lagi. Tapi apa salahnya kalau ia tetap waspada?

Mengetahui Harry yang mulai resah, Draco kembali menggodanya, "Kenapa diam saja?" lengannya kini bergelayut di punggung Harry, kemudian turun ke pinggangnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sebenarnya pelukan Draco itu, bisa dibilangan sangat hangat. Hampir membuat seseorang kepanasan malah. Karena kepanasan itulah, Harry ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. tapi sayang, dari tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah memegang kedua tangan Draco yang ada di pinggangnya dan menarik-nariknya kecil. Tentu saja itu tidak mempan, Harry.

"Draco, aku mau tidur," kata Harry pelan setengah berbisik. Mata emeraldnya memandang mata biru kelabu di depannya. Sementara tangannya masih sibuk melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Tapi aku ingin begini," Draco semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mau sampai kapan?" tanya Harry jengkel.

"Sampai pagi mungkin," alis Draco terangkat, seringai nakal muncul memperlihatkan giginya yang berjajar rapi.

Mendengar itu, Harry terlonjak, dipukulnya dada Draco dan seluruh tubuhnya yang bisa ia jangkau, mencoba melepaskan diri, "Kau gila! Aku bisa kesemutan, Bodoh! Lepaskan aku!"

Pemuda keturunan Malfoy itu hanya terkekeh, masih sambil menunjukkan seringaian khasnya. "Tidak mau."

"Lepaskan!" Harry semakin memberontak.

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau!" rengek Draco, kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Harry tidak bisa bernapas.

"Dr-Dra-Drac-Draco! Lepaskan! Atau kupanggil Kreacher sekarang juga!" seru Harry, mulai kehabisan napas.

"Hahaha—sekalian saja kau panggil Bibi Bellatrix, biar dia bangkit dari kuburnya," tawa renyah yang begitu didambakan semua orang itu keluar, tapi tidak untuk Harry.

"Jangan kurang ajar pada bibimu sendiri," tegur Harry. Satu ide muncul di pikirannya.

"Ouch. Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?" Draco meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang barusan diinjak oleh Harry.

"Rasakan!" giliran Harry yang menyeringai penuh kepuasan. Mengambil kesempatan terbaik dan tidak mempedulikan Draco yang sedang meracau kesakitan, ia segera menaiki kasur, bersiap untuk pergi tidur. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, sepasang tangan telah menarik pinggangnya keras dan memaksanya untuk berbalik, membuat tubuhnya setengah tertidur di atas sprei yang didominasi warna abu-abu dan hijau sambil menatap ganas pada seseorang yang telah melakukan hal itu padanya.

"KAU!" teriaknya.

"Jangan lari dariku, Harry. Aku belum membalasmu," bibir Draco membentuk sebuah lengkung senyuman dengan sejuta makna yang tak bisa ditafsirkan oleh Harry.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam. Atau aku akan mengadukannya pada ibumu!" ancam Harry.

Draco mengernyit, dalam artian memasang pose mengejek yang sudah menjadi kegiatan hariannya, "Ancaman apa itu? Aku tidak takut sama sekali."

Harry merutuki perkataan bodohnya dalam hati, hingga lupa untuk melepaskan diri dari musang buas yang sedang menerkamnya. Seandainya Krecher ada di sini, pasti dia dengan senang hati menyuruhnya untuk membunuh musang kelaparan yang selalu mengejeknya itu. Sayang sekali, niatannya pasti berujung dengan sia-sia. Kreacher adalah peri rumah penggila majikan berdarah murni, pasti ia akan berpikir sepuluh kali untuk menuruti perintah Harry.

Lama Harry bergelut dengan lamunannya sendiri, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa janggal. Napas yang tadi tak ia rasakan, kini menerpa wajahnya dengan begitu lembut dan tenang. Dagu yang runcing, dan wajah yang angkuh semakin mendekat, ingin melihat sosoknya yang rupawan dan memikat jiwa semua penyihir. Sebuah belaian halus menyapa dahinya, menyingkap rambut berantakan yang menutupi mata hijaunya yang senada dengan warna sprei yang ia tiduri. Tak lama kemudian, seringai kebanggaan yang selalu ia benci semakin mendekat pada bibir tipisnya.

Belum sempat ia merasakan bibir yang terus mendekatinya itu, tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerangnya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya yang terdapat tanda bekas sambaran petir di sana. Bukan, bukan karena kontaknya dengan penyihir gila dan stres bernama Voldemort yang kembali terhubung. Tapi karena sesuatu yang lain.

Pusing, itu kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan.

Tak peduli akan kehangatan atau kepanasan yang akan ia terima jika bibir itu menempel pada bibirnya, ia memijat dahinya, memalingkan muka, menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang semakin lama semakin menguasai seluruh penjuru kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" sebuah bisikan kecewa meluncur menusuk gendang telinganya. "Kenapa kau tak mau, Harry?" tanyanya lagi.

Harry tak menjawab, masih sibuk memijat dahinya. Mengerang sakit menahan rasa pusingnya.

Raut kecewa itu berubah menjadi guratan kekhawatiran. "Harry? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco cemas. Posisinya ia rubah dari di atas Harry menjadi di sebelah pemuda itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang menangkup wajah Harry.

"Tidak, kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing," sahut Harry disertai dengan erangan kesakitan lagi.

Draco meletakkan kepalanya pada dahi Harry, memastikan kalau pemuda itu baik-baik saja. "Kau sedikit demam."

Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor itu hanya menatap mata abu-abu es yang balas menatapnya.

Tak enak ditatap seperti itu, Draco menyarankan pada Harry untuk tidur dan membantunya membenahi posisi tidurnya yang dari tadi tak nyaman. Walaupun dalam hati ia ingin sekali mencium pemuda itu.

Draco terduduk di samping Harry. Membelai rambut berantakan yang sudah mengering itu. menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur.

"Tidurlah, Harry."

Harry mengangguk. Kecewa juga Draco tidak jadi menciumnya. Apalagi sekarang, mendadak ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi pada kepalanya, sama sekali. Ingin rasanya meminta Draco untuk menciumnya lagi. Hei, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirimu, Harry?

Hening. Daripada tak melakukan sesuatu, lebih baik Draco mengamati kekasihnya dari atas ke bawah. Satu hobi yang paling ia sukai sejak dulu. Berawal dari kaki sampai ke atas, ia amati perlahan-lahan, tak satu pun yang ia lewatkan.

Setelah beberapa kali mengamati, keningnya berkerut. Ada yang berbeda, menurutnya. Dari sejak dua bulan yang lalu, saat ia menjadi kekasih Harry Potter.

"Harry..." panggilnya pelan yang membuat pemuda tak berkacamata karena telah dilepas oleh Draco itu mendongak.

Draco memberikan senyuman manisnya sebelum berkata, "Kau semakin gendut sekarang."

Hantaman sapu imajiner menghantam kepala Harry. Awalnya ia kira Draco akan menciumnya lagi, ternyata...

Segera saja Harry terkesiap, bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Membuat kepalanya membentur dagu Draco yang dari tadi duduk di sampingnya sambil membelai rambut hitamnya.

"OUW," teriak Draco. Tangannya mengusap-usap dagunya, takut jika terjadi pembengkokan atau patah tulang pada dagu yang menjadi pusat ketampanannya.

"So-sorry..." ujar Harry tanpa rasa bersalah pun di matanya. "Salah sendiri mengataiku seperti itu," raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketersinggungan.

"Siapa yang mengataimu? Aku tadi berkata jujur," jawab Draco sedikit jengkel. "Untung saja ini tidak patah," katanya lagi, kali ini menunjukkan dagunya yang memerah.

Bukannya tertawa melihat Draco yang takut kehilangan tulangnya, Harry malah mengamati tubuhnya sendiri. Mencari-cari bukti bahwa yang dikatakan Draco tadi adalah bohong. Ditarik-tariknya piyama merahnya, mencari kelonggaran di sana.

"Sudahlah. Jangan ketakutan. Kalau kau gendut, ya gendut saja. Aku tetap mencintaimu apa adanya, Harry," goda Draco.

Mata emerald Harry menunjukkan ancaman kematian pada mata kelabu Draco, "Jangan terus mengataiku seperti itu," anti sekali Harry menyebutkan kata 'gendut'.

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak. Harry hanya bisa memandangnya kesal.

Tawa Draco seketika berhenti ketika ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Harry kembali memperhatikan badannya sendiri dengan rasa takut yang jelas terpancar di sana.

"Sini—" Draco meraih kepala Harry. Tanpa menghiraukan protes dari Harry, ia kembali menuntun Harry untuk tidur. Sedetik kemudian, ia juga ikut merebahkan diri.

Bukan pada tempatnya, Draco malah merebahkan kepala pirangnya di atas perut Harry setelah beberapa kali menyamankan diri. Dibelainya pelan perut yang ia tiduri itu.

"Draco?" Harry terheran-heran.

"Biarkan begini. Aku mau tidur," gumam Draco.

Harry mengernyit, "Tidurlah pada tempatnya, Draco," suruhnya.

"Jangan mengganggu. Ini sudah pada tempatnya, Harry," Draco mendongakkan kepalanya, "Lagipula tidur di sini jauh lebih empuk."

"Jangan menghinaku lagi," sergah Harry, tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Draco.

"Aku tidak menghinamu. Sudahlah. Aku ingin tidur sekarang," belum sempat Harry membuka mulut, Draco memotongnya, "Jangan berisik."

Harry akhirnya menyerah. Canggung, perlahan jari-jari lentiknya membelai rambut pirang pucat Draco dengan penuh kasih sayang, walaupun ia masih tersinggung dengan perkataan Draco tadi.

Mengingat belaian jari Harry yang cukup membuat Draco untuk terbuai ke alam mimpi, belum sepuluh menit, dia sudah mendengkur.

Harry tersenyum melihat wajah polos Draco saat tidur. Tak menandakan bahwa Draco adalah pemuda yang jahil, menjengkelkan, menyebalkan, dan lain-lain yang menempel pada jiwa Draco. Ingin rasanya Harry berharap agar Draco tak membuka matanya sampai kapan pun agar Draco tidak lagi membuatnya kalang kabut.

Tapi keinginan itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Siapa yang bisa tahan kalau dia tak melihat wajah yang selalu menyapanya dengan seringai khas Malfoy sehari saja?

Masih dengan senyumannya yang tak kunjung sirna, ia memejamkan mata. Berharap kantuk yang tadi sempat menghilang, segera menjemputnya lagi.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A/N : Teruntuk sensou, N.h, Pucca, kaaSan, Fi, Icci, CClove, Mbaksky, Rafi, lin-chan, kaChels, Rika, dan Akuma Kuroi... Terima kasih sudah meripiu.**

**APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA INI? KENAPA JADI BEGINI? #pukul2 jidat**

**Tau ah. Mbaaaaaaai...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

**Crazy In This Thing**

**A/N : ****Maaf, baru bisa nyelesein fic ini sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini disibukkan oleh beberapa penelitian yang harus dilakukan demi mengejar sebuah kemenangan dan kesuksesan yang paling berharga.**

**Maaf juga kalau kekurangan diksi dalam fic ini. Lama nggak coret-coret dinding (?)**

**Warning**** : OOC, karena aku suka bayangin Draco yang OOC abis, geje, alur kecepeten, abal, jayus, lebay, alay, dan sejenisnya.**

Waktu berjalan lambat sekali, setidaknya itu hanya berlaku untuk Harry. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuhnya hingga ia memutuskan untuk menghitung detik jarum jam yang bergema di kamar itu sampai ia merasa kantuk. Kurang kerjaan? Yeah, hal itu yang ia alami sekarang.

Hingga hitungan detik yang ke tiga ribu enam ratus, masih juga terjadi kerjasama yang tidak baik antara otaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera terpejam, dan matanya yang tak mau terpejam dari tadi.

Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik Harry menghitung lukisan ratusan domba, setidaknya cara itu lebih efektif, daripada harus menghitung detik jam yang dari tadi tak kunjung berhenti. Ingatkan Harry untuk meminta Draco agar mau membelikannya lukisan domba besok.

Sementara keturunan Potter itu sedang gelisah, Draco malah dengan seenaknya beberapa kali mengganti posisi tidurnya. Dari posisi di atas perut Harry, menuju pundak. Lalu beralih lagi ke perut. Setelah dari perut, ia beralih meniduri dada Harry. Dua menit kemudian, ia menyusupkan kepalanya pada leher Harry, mencari kenyamanan.

Dan sekarang, ia mengubah posisinya lagi, kali ini bantalnya sendiri yang menjadi sasarannya. Tidak lupa tangannya yang tak lekang oleh apa pun itu dilingkarkan di pinggang kekasihnya dengan sangat erat, membuat Harry tak bisa bernapas layaknya penyihir normal.

Tak tahu apakah Draco hanya berpura-pura, atau memang tingkahnya selalu seperti itu saat sedang tidur. Yang pasti, setahu Harry, saat pemuda berdagu runcing itu tidur bersamanya, selalu saja membuatnya terusik karena pola tingkah kekasihnya yang tak bisa diam saat tidur. Guling sana, guling sini. Cukup untuk membuat badannya sakit semua.

Dalam hati, pemuda berambut hitam itu sangat jengkel. Tapi apa daya, tangan tak sampai. Tidak tega juga Harry untuk membangunkan Draco dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di sofa saja.

Untunglah sekarang Harry bisa bernapas lega karena pemuda berambut pirang itu tak lagi bertingkah. Tetap pada posisi terakhirnya, tidur di atas bantal dengan lengannya yang memeluk pinggang Harry.

Perlahan, pemuda dengan watak khas Gryffindor itu melonggarkan pelukan Draco agar ia bisa bernapas lebih leluasa lagi.

Dipandanginya wajah tidur Draco yang menurutnya bisa membuat semua orang tergila-gila hanya dengan melihat postur tubuh dan wajahnya sekilas saja itu.

Bibirnya yang tipis, pandai membuat orang lain jengkel sekaligus terlena di saat yang bersamaan. Hidungnya yang mancung, selalu menyentuh hidung Harry ketika mereka berciuman. Kulitnya yang pucat dan halus, pertanda kalau si pemilik tak pernah melakukan pekerjaan yang berat, mengingat dia adalah seorang bangsawan. Mata kelabunya yang terpejam. Dan rambut pirangnya yang kontras dengan rambut hitam Harry, rambut yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan dan merupakan ciri khas keluarga Malfoy.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir merah jambu Harry. Diusapnya pipi pemuda aristokrat itu. Yeah, walaupun terkadang ia jengkel dengan sikap Draco yang suka membuat onar dan sok sempurna itu, tapi tak dipungkirinya kalau ia juga menyukai hal itu. Membuat Draco menjadi berbeda dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain.

Badboy, itu yang Harry suka dari Draco. Senakal apa pun Draco, tapi dia tak pernah bersikap kurang ajar pada Harry. Sebaliknya, dia selalu menurut pada apa yang diperintahkan oleh anak-yang-sampai-sekarang-sialnya-bagi-Voldemort-masih-bertahan-hidup itu.

Sangat kontras sekali. Mengingat Draco yang dari dulu sampai sekarang terkenal dengan sebutan preman Hogwarts. Ternyata hanya bisa diluluhkan oleh Harry Potter, teman seangkatannya dari Gryffindor. Seluruh Hogwarts terkejut saat itu, terutama Ronald Weasley yang dari dulu paling tidak suka dengan yang namanya Malfoy. Apalagi dengan asrama yang mereka sandang, dimana dari dulu Slyitherin dan Gryffindor selalu bermusuhan di mana pun dan kapan pun mereka berada.

Harry kembali tersenyum. Kali ini sambil menampakkan deretan gigi kecilnya yang putih dan berjajar rapi. Coba saja Draco melihatnya kali ini, pasti cucu kesayangan Abraxas Malfoy itu tak akan tahan untuk tidak membelai bibir Harry dengan bibirnya sendiri detik itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Jangan salahkan Draco kalau di matanya, Harry terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Layaknya mentari di malam hari, begitu kata Draco. Aneh? Mungkin.

Dentingan jam menyadarkan lamunan Harry akan Draco. Pukul duabelas malam. Harry mendengus pelan. Menggeliat gelisah kesana kemari karena belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke dapur, mengambil minuman, makanan, atau apa pun itu yang bisa menemaninya dalam keheningan.

Belum sampai ia pada kenop pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba rasa pusing itu kembali menghujam kepalanya. Tak tahu kenapa, sejak siang tadi dia sering pusing mendadak. Seperti saat di kamar mandi sebelum terjadi pertengkaran kecil antara dirinya dan Draco, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sampai-sampai disiramnya seluruh kepalanya dengan air dingin untuk mengusir rasa pusing itu, tanpa mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa di luar sana sedang terjadi hujan lebat dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

Sungguh perbuatan bodoh yang membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan dan seringaian menggoda nan penuh nafsu dari Draco Malfoy setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan serba basah dan lengket seperti tadi.

Pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Seperti dihujani oleh ribuan paku tak kasat mata yang menyebabkan tubuh Harry terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tak mau jasadnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai yang dingin, dia mencoba untuk menguasai kesadarannya. Tangannya berpegang pada ujung meja yang ada beberapa meter di sebelah kanan pintu.

Mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke dapur, tangannya meraba-raba benda dan perabotan di sekitarnya yang bisa ia jangkau untuk dijadikan sebagai pegangan dan kembali lagi ke tempat tidur.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan pelan, takut membangunkan sang pangeran menyendiri dari Slytherin yang sangat ia cintai itu. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada sandaran ranjang setelah sebelumnya sempat menumpuk bantal di sana.

Harry memejamkan matanya. Mungkin dengan memejamkan mata, rasa pusingnya akan segera mereda, pikirnya. Dan benar saja, sesaat kemudian dia kembali baik-baik saja.

Pelan-pelan sekali, ia menurunkan posisi tubuhnya, menghempaskan diri di samping Draco sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk bantalnya. Dimiringkannya tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah pemuda sempurna yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya itu.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara Hedwig yang beruhu pelan di sangkarnya.

Harry belum juga dapat memejamkan matanya.

Satu ide melintas di kepalanya. Perlahan ia mendekat pada Draco. Dipeluknya tubuh pemuda itu dari samping sambil menyusupkan wajahnya pada perbatasan antara pundak dan leher pemuda keturunan Malfoy itu, meniru hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh Draco tadi. Berharap dengan cara seperti itu, dia bisa tidur.

Tak ada hasil. Dia tetap tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kesendirian, Harry memutuskan untuk membangunkan sang pangeran tidur.

"Draco... Bangun..." bisiknya pelan sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Draco.

"Mmmmhh..." terdengar gumaman tak jelas dari bibir tipis Draco.

"Draco..." lagi, Harry mengguncang-guncang pundak pemuda di hadapannya, sampai akhirnya mata abu-abu es itu terbuka beberapa kali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco, matanya mengerjap dan mengucek matanya, mencoba berdaptasi dengan sinar yang menyala terang dari perapian.

"Peluk aku," pinta Harry tiba-tiba, membuat mata kelabu Draco secara otomatis berada pada ukuran yang jauh di atas normal dari ukuran mata seorang penyihir pada umumnya.

Walaupun masih berada antara ketidaksadaran, Draco menyempatkan diri untuk menyeringai. Kebiasaan yang sulit diubah.

"Kau... Sedang menggodaku, eh, Harry?" tanya Draco, masih menyeringai. Mata esnya melebar, rasa kantuknya hilang seketika entah kemana.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tak bisa tidur dari tadi," jawab Harry. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam mata Draco.

"Lalu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membangunkanku dan memintaku untuk memelukmu?" tanya Draco, semakin bersemangat, walaupun dilihatnya wajah Harry tampak lesu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Draco. Dari tadi aku tak bisa tidur. Siapa tahu kalau kau memelukku, aku jadi... Aaggrrh..." kata-kata Harry terpotong oleh erangannya sendiri, jari-jari lentiknya memijat dahinya sendiri.

Paku tak kasat mata itu kembali menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. Tapi kali ini lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, kalau bisa dibilang, bukan paku, melainkan pedang tak kasat mata.

"Harry?" pekik Draco panik. Ditangkupkannya kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi halus itu. "Harry? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau masih demam, Harry."

Sementara itu, sang pemilik nama hanya menggeleng pelan sambil memegang erat pelipisnya.

"Sudah beberapa kali dalam seharian ini kepalaku sering pusing mendadak," jawab Harry sekenanya.

Kening Draco berkerut, tampak sedang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan penyakit jenis apa yang diderita oleh kekasihnya.

"Ap-ap-apa... jangan-jangan... kau..." terkanya menggantung.

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aku kenapa?"

"Kau..." melihat tatapan Harry yang menusuk penglihatan, Draco tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya, takut kekasihnya tersinggung. "Tidak jadi."

"Jangan membuatku penasaran, Draco. Katakan, aku kenapa?" desak Harry, dipijatnya lagi pelipisnya yang kembali diterjang ribuan pedang.

"Kau... kau... kurang tidur. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang," ujar Draco mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dipijatnya dengan lembut tengkuk Harry, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita kekasihnya. "Tidurlah. Atau besok aku akan mati kelaparan karena tak ada yang memasak untukku," candanya.

"Peluk aku, Draco," desahan manja keluar dari bibir merah Harry. Entah kenapa, sakit di kepalanya membuatnya ingin bermanja-manja di depan pemuda berambut pirang itu, yang dengan senang hati akan dikabulkan oleh pemuda itu.

Mendengar itu, seulas seringaian kembali muncul di bibir tipis dan pucat itu. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Draco... Aku mencoba untuk tidur dengan memintamu untuk memelukku."

Yang dipanggil hanya terkekeh pelan, "Hahaha... Baiklah, dengan senang hati. Andai saja kau tak sakit, bisa-bisa aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini, Harry."

Pemuda bermata emerald itu memutar bola matanya tak peduli.

Draco mulai melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Harry. Tangan kanannya menyibak rambut hitam yang selalu saja berantakan itu, dan ibu jarinya mengusap-usap pelan kening dengan sambaran petir yang hinggap di sana.

Sedangkan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia bimbing untuk menuju ke suatu tempat yang baru saja telah ia resmikan menjadi tempat favoritnya, perut gendut Harry yang sangat ia suka. Dengan pelan, dibelainya lembut perut itu, membayangkan bagaimana jika kekasihnya itu mengalami apa yang diduganya barusan. 'Jangan-jangan Harry benar-benar hamil? Lihat saja perutnya, juga tingkah lakunya. Semuanya menunjukkan ciri-ciri...'

"Jangan menyentuh bagian itu, Draco. Aku sedang malas mendengar ejekanmu," bisikan sekaligus genggaman tangan Harry untuk menyingkirkan tangan kirinya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Draco mendengus, "Sudah kubilang, aku akan tetap mencintaimu apa adanya, Harry," bantahnya dengan tidak menyelipkan kata-kata yang sensitif bagi Harry.

Tidak menjawab pernyataan pemuda tampan itu, Harry malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membawa Draco agar mendekat padanya. "Aku ingin tidur."

Draco tersenyum, tak biasanya Harry seperti ini. Pikirannya kembali berkelana jauh ke padang pasir, 'Sensitif, tiba-tiba marah, tiba-tiba juga ingin dimanja, ditambah dengan pusing, dan perutnya yang berubah,' segera saja matanya terbelalak lebar, 'Merlin! Aku akan menjadi ayah! Semuda inikah?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Tapi, yang penting adalah, aku akan punya anak, DENGAN HARRY! Demi pakaian apapun yang dipakai oleh Merlin! Ini sungguh hebat. Aku akan menjadi bapak-bapak, tapi dengan wajah yang masih dan selalu tampan. Not bad," soraknya kegirangan.

Saking girangnya, diciumnya kening Harry dengan sangat antusias. Sedangkan Harry yang matanya sudah mulai terpejam, karena rasa kantuk yang akhirnya menyapanya mendongak. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Draco hanya tersenyum. Semakin lama senyumnya semakin mengembang, hingga berubah menjadi tawa. "Tidak. Aku sedang ingin menciummu saja. Thanks, Harry," jawabnya masih dengan senyuman dan cengiran.

Pipi Harry merona merah bak kepiting rebus, namun alisnya bertaut, "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya," Draco semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Harry yang masih mendongakkan kepalanya, kebingungan dengan tingkah pemuda satu ini.

Draco mengangkat alisnya, melihat Harry yang tak kunjung juga tidur, "Bukankah kau memintaku untuk memelukmu agar kau bisa tidur? Kenapa kau tak juga tidur? Atau kau menginginkanku untuk melakukan hal lainnya yang bisa membuatmu tidur lebih nyenyak, eh?" godanya.

"Jangan bodoh," desis Harry sambil memukul pelan kepala berambut pirang pucat itu.

Yang dipukul hanya terkekeh dan menunjukkan cengiran terbaiknya. Menjengkelkan sekali bagi Harry.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua. Harry semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang mungil itu.

Hembusan angin malam yang datang dari jendela kamar mereka yang terbuka itu mulai menyapa kulit wajah masing-masing. Menjanjikan kedamaian yang cukup untuk membawa mereka terbuai ke alam bawah sadar masing-masing.

Sunyi. Setidaknya malam ini Harry bisa tidur nyenyak. Walaupun di dalam sangkar yang bertengger di dekat jendela itu, sepasang mata menatap tajam ke arah dua pemuda yang telah tidur lelap.

Hedwig, memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan dasar-majikan-tak-tahu-diri. Sudah beberapa hari ini burung hantu seputih salju itu tidak terbang bebas. Itulah yang menyebabkannya gelisah akhir-akhir ini.

Merasa tidak ada kerjaan yang harus dilakukan, Hedwig beruhu keras, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengusir kebosanan. Mungkin juga tujuannya untuk membuat dua pemuda itu terganggu, dan menerima penderitaan yang sama dengannya.

Hedwig terus beruhu, lebih keras. Benar-benar jengkel rupanya.

Kegiatan itu ia hentikan ketika melihat salah satu dari pemuda yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang berukuran lebih dari King Size itu terbangun, pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan dengan mata hijau emeraldnya yang tanpa penutup kaca –yang oh, terlihat seksi jika ia tak menggunakan kacamatanya–.

Hedwig menatap majikannya itu dengan penuh harap untuk segera dikeluarkan dari sangkarnya yang telah butut itu. Sangat disayangkan, majikannya yang berambut pirang itu tak pernah ada niatan untuk mengganti sangkarnya dengan sangkar baru yang lebih elegan, padahal majikan pirangnya adalah penyihir terkaya di Inggris. Apakah pemuda berambut pirang itu belum sempat membelikannya sangkar baru, ataukah dia memang pelit?

Burung hantu seputih salju itu kembali menatap pemuda berambut berantakan yang semakin berantakan akibat bergesekan dengan bantal berwarna hijau gelap berseling abu-abu itu. Harry, lagi-lagi terbangun. Namun bukan karena suara Hedwig yang memekakan telinga, melainkan karena suatu hal.

Harry menggeliat pelan di atas ranjang, menyingkirkan lengan kokoh Draco yang memeluknya dengan pelan, meski sebenarnya jika Harry meloncat-loncat di atas ranjang pun, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Draco tidak akan terbangun.

Tubuhnya yang terbalut oleh piyama merah itu terduduk di atas ranjang. Guratan kelelahan tampak di wajah jari-jari tangannya yang putih kembali memijat-mijat keningnya. Sudah keberapa kalinya dalam seharian ini dia memijat keningnya seperti tukang pijat?

Mendengus pelan, dia turun dari ranjang, berjalan dengan tidak tergesa-gesa menuju pintu kamar sambil jari-jarinya yang masih menempel di kening yang memiliki luka seperti sambaran petir itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali dengan susu dan roti sudah hinggap di pegangan kedua tangannya.

Setelah menaiki ranjang, dia duduk bersandar pada sandaran ranjang di belakangnya. Meletakkan roti yang tadi dibawanya itu ke atas meja kecil dan berlaci di samping tempat tidurnya. Memilih untuk meneguk segelas susu terlebih dahulu.

Ketika bibir gelas itu beberapa senti lagi menempel di bibir merahnya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Entah kenapa susu vanila yang menurut banyak orang rasanya enak itu berubah menjadi minuman dengan bau menyengat yang sama seperti bau ingus Troll gunung bagi Harry. Segera saja dia menjauhkan gelas itu dari jangkauan bibirnya sambil menutup hidung rapat-rapat.

Belum hilang bau itu dari hidung mancungnya, ia merasakan rasa perih pada perutnya. Reflek, tangannya memegang erat perutnya yang tiba-tiba seperti diaduk, ditendang, dan dipukul Bludger dari dalam. Harry mengerang tertahan merasakan sensasi baru yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi. Bahkan kini menjalar ke kepalanya yang kembali dilanda pusing.

"Dra-Draco..." panggilnya pada Draco disertai erangan yang tak kuasa ia sembunyikan.

Yang dipanggil tak menjawab. Dari dulu memang susah untuk membangunkan anak Lucius Malfoy satu-satunya itu.

Harry bergelut di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya melengkung menahan sakit yang semakin menjadi. Satu hal yang dia inginkan sekarang. Dia ingin muntah.

Cepat-cepat dia berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar agak menjorok ke dalam. Dibukanya dengan kasar pintu kamar mandi yang tadinya memang sudah terbuka itu. Berpegang pada tepian wastafel, Harry menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara seperti orang tercekik. Harry benar-benar muntah.

Beberapa kali dia mengeluarkan sebagian isi perutnya.

Di sekitar rahang, pipi, dan bibirnya terdapat noda lengket sisa muntahannya tadi. Segera diusapnya berkali-kali mulutnya dengan air yang mengalir dari kran wastafel. Tapi hal itu tak bertahan lama.

Lagi-lagi dia ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Dicelupkannya kepalanya ke dalam lubang wastafel, hingga bibirnya hampir bertabrakan dengan dasar wastafel yang putih mengkilap itu, menyebabkan erangannya terdengar jelas akibat jarak antara suara dengan dinding wastafel yang berfungsi sebagai pemantul suara itu sangat dekat, dan bisa terdengar jelas dari luar.

Bersyukur pada Merlin, akhirnya mata yang telah lama terpejam itu kembali terbuka, menyorotkan tatapan dingin yang terbawa dari warna matanya yang sedingin es. Mengerjap pelan, alisnya bertaut. Kepala pirangnya menoleh ke samping dimana tadi masih ada pemuda yang dipeluknya.

"Harry..." gumamnya.

Suara erangan Harry kembali terdengar.

"HARRY," panggil Draco panik, segera saja dia mengenyahkan selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya, dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Air mengalir deras pada kubangan wastafel. Harry menatap dirinya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, dia mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit air yang tertinggal di telapak tangannya,

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping ketika tangan pucat seseorang menangkup pipinya yang basah dan memaksanya untuk menghadap pada si pemilik tangan.

"Harry... kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco, jelas terpancar kekhawatiran di sana.

Harry tersenyum lega melihat kekasihnya itu akhirnya bangun. Tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih, ia hanya menggeleng, tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Draco yang masih menangkup pipinya erat.

"Kepalamu masih demam. Apa kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Draco bertubi-tubi sambil meraba-raba kepala dan tubuh Harry, berharap tak ada yang salah dengan seluruh tubuh kekasihnya.

Harry menjawab pelan, "Aku hanya... aku... hanya..." tak kuasa melanjutkan perkataannya, rasanya dia ingin muntah lagi.

Draco terbelalak kaget ketika Harry menunduk sambil mencengkeram kuat kemejanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika ada sesuatu hangat menyapa piyamanya bagian depan. Dan ketika dia menyadari apa itu...

Harry memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi, bukan pada tempat yang benar.

Napas Draco terahan, terkejut bukan main. "H-Har-Harry..." satu kata yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Mata kelabunya menyorot bergantian, antara khawatir pada Harry dan sesuatu yang melumuri piyamanya, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia jumpai sedekat ini, menjijikkan.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Harry tetap mencengkeram piyama Draco, menggunakan kerah piyama kekasihnya yang bersih untuk dijadikan pembersih mulutnya dari noda lengket akibat muntah tadi.

"Maaf," bisiknya pelan. Tubuhnya melemas. Tak dapat menahan keseimbangan dengan baik, dia terhuyung di depan Draco. Dia hampir terjatuh kalau saja lengan Draco tidak sigap memeluknya.

"Draco..." desis Harry, tak bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata lain selain memanggil nama pemuda tampan itu.

Draco yang masih memeluk Harry itu melepaskan piyamanya sendiri agar bubur lengket yang menempel pada piyama hijaunya itu tidak mengenai Harry. Dia melepas piyamanya dengan cekatan, tanpa melepaskan Harry dari pelukannya. Lalu membuang piyama berkain sutra itu asal-asalan.

Tampak tubuh atletis Draco saat piyama hijau bagian atas itu telah sirna dari pandangan. Kulitnya yang putih, halus tak ternoda. Dadanya yang bidang. Lengannya yang kokoh. Demi jenggot Merlin! Seluruh siswa perempuan di Hogwarts yang melihat ini pasti akan mencabik-cabik Draco tanpa ampun. Bahkan Profesor Trelawney yang notabene-nya hanya peduli pada dunianya sendiri itu pasti akan ternganga, atau bahkan melongo sampai-sampai dia rela menjatuhkan cangkir teh kesayangannya yang paling berharga.

Tak ada waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. Yang terpenting sekarang, adalah Harry.

Draco merangkulkan lengan Harry pada pundaknya. Menuntun kekasihnya pelan menuju ke tempat tidur. Sesekali Harry limbung, menyebabkan Draco harus lebih kuat memeluknya. Atau jika Harry hampir terjatuh lagi, Draco dengan sigap memeluk pinggangnya, dengan matanya yang bertatapan langsung dengan kilau emerald itu, kemudian akhirnya mereka berciuman. Adegan klasik yang biasa ditampilkan oleh para muggle pada sebuah benda kotak yang bernama televisi.

Draco kecil yang sudah menjelma menjadi pria tampan dan dewasa itu merebahkan kekasihnya pelan-pelan di atas tumpukan bantal yang sebelumnya telah ia tata terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Harry?" tanya Draco lembut. Dia membelai rambut halus Harry.

Harry tersenyum lemah, "Aku merasa ada yang memukul-mukul kepalaku dengan Firelboltku sendiri," jawabnya.

Draco ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Harry yang bisa-bisanya menyempatkan diri untuk bercanda.

Perlahan, dia mendekati pemuda bermata emerald itu, diusapnya pipi putih itu dengan pelan, takut jika pipi halus itu berubah menjadi kasar. "Buka bajumu," perintah Draco sambil tersenyum.

Harry mengernyit heran, sekaligus curiga degan maksud perkataan Draco barusan. "Kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Buka bajumu, Harry. Kau akan kedinginan jika memakai baju yang basah seperti itu," suruh Draco lembut.

Pemuda dengan tinggi yang ideal itu berbalik menuju lemari hitam berukir indah di samping ranjang, bermaksud untuk mengambilkan baju baru yang lebih bersih dan hangat dibanding dengan baju piyama yang sekarang dipakai oleh Harry.

Perlahan, Draco menundukkan tubuhnya, merangkul pundak Harry agar kekasihnya itu bisa duduk. Ditelusurinya kain merah yang membalut tubuh putih dan halus itu, menuju pada suatu tempat di mana deretan kancing berjajar vertikal di sana.

Dibukanya satu-persatu kancing itu. Sementara pemuda yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam saja mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh Draco, mempercayai bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak akan melanggar janji yang telah diucapkan dua bulan yang lalu.

Setelah kancing-kancing itu terbuka, dienyahkannya kain merah lambang Gryffindor itu dari tubuh Harry, menampilkan kulit putih dan halus yang tak pernah terusik oleh apa pun. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa bagi Draco.

Tak mau berpikiran yang macam-macam, dia segera membantu Harry untuk memakai pakaian barunya yang sebelumnya telah ia mantrai dengan mantra penghangat agar pemuda berambut berantakan itu tidak lagi merasakan kedinginan.

Harry kembali membaringkan diri di atas bantal hijau yang menjadi warna favorit pemuda dari Slytherin itu. "Thanks," ucapnya pelan.

Draco membalasnya dengan senyuman paling mempesona yang pernah dilihat oleh Harry.

"Sekarang apa yang kau rasakan, Harry?" Draco mulai menaiki ranjang dan ikut merebahkan diri. Dibelainya rambut hitam itu dengan lembut.

"Hanya pusing. Tapi kadang-kadang aku merasa mual," sahut Harry sambil memejamkan mata, merasakan belaian lembut kekasihnya yang sanggup membawanya ke dunia mimpi.

Draco mengecup kening Harry, tepat pada luka yang tampak seperti bekas sambaran petir itu, "Apa tadi kau juga merasakan sakit pada bagian ini?" tanyanya disertai dengan telapak tangannya yang mengusap pelan tempat favoritnya, perut Harry.

Harry mendesah pelan menanggapi perlakuan Draco yang membelai perut dan rambutnya itu. Tanpa sadar jemari putihnya berkelana menyusuri telapak tangan Draco yang ada di atas perutnya, dan menggenggam telapak tangan itu lembut, seakan tak mau jika tangan itu pergi dari dirinya.

Sesaat, Draco terkesiap dengan apa yang dilakukan Harry padanya, namun akhirnya dia terbiasa dengan keberadaan Harry yang menggenggam jari-jarinya.

Draco mulai mengikuti Harry yang memintanya untuk membelai perutnya perlahan-lahan. Sebuah lengkungan tajam tersungging di bibirnya. Dia tersenyum, sambil menatap mata hijau yang menjadi warna kesukaannya itu.

Harry yang melihat senyuman tulus tanpa seringaian yang menurutnya sangat langka itu juga balas tersenyum. Ditunjukkannya senyuman paling manis yang pernah ia miliki.

"Ya, Draco. Bagian ini tadi terasa sangat sakit sekali," bisik Harry, tangannya masih membimbing Draco agar mau berlama-lama di perutnya. "Tapi saat kau membelainya, aku jadi lebih tenang. Walaupun sekarang masih terasa sedikit sakit, seperti diaduk-aduk."

Draco mencium pipi Harry yang sedikit berwarna kemerahan, "Apa sebaiknya kita ke St. Mungo saja?" diraihnya dagu Harry agar dia bisa menatap mata hijau emerald yang kembali terpejam itu.

Harry membuka matanya pelan, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Paling-paling sebentar saja sudah sembuh. Apalagi jika kau terus melakukan ini," matanya melirik ke arah di mana tangan Draco berada, masih mengusap-usap tempat yang sama.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Harry barusan, alis Draco terangkat. 'Tak biasanya Harry seperti ini,' pikirnya.

"Yakin kau tak ingin ke St. Mungo?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry hanya menggeleng. Ia menyusupkan wajahnya pada leher Draco, mencari kenyamanan di sana, yang dibalas pemuda berdagu runcing itu dengan usapan lembut pada punggungnya, tak mau melewatkan peristiwa menyenangkan di mana Harry berkali-kali ingin bermanja-manja padanya.

'Dugaanku tak salah lagi,' batin Draco girang.

"Kau tak memakai bajumu, Malfoy," gumam Harry. Wajahnya yang ada di leher Draco membuatnya tak bisa untuk mengucapkan sesuatu dengan jelas.

Draco menyeringai nakal, "Biar saja. Aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku yang seperti ini. Benar begitu, Harry?" bisiknya tepat pada telinga kekasihnya.

Yang ditanyai hanya memutar bola matanya. Meski sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Draco benar juga. "Oh, diamlah, Malfoy," dengusnya pelan. Membuat leher Draco berdesir hangat merasakan napas Harry yang bertabrakan dengan lehernya.

Draco tertawa pelan, sedikit memaksa, mencoba bertahan agar tak ada hal-hal lain merasuki pikirannya yang menyebabkannya kehilangan kendali.

"Kalau kau merasakan sakit lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyeretmu ke St. Mungo," katanya asal, mencoba menetralkan suasana hatinya yang sedang berada dalam cobaan yang sangat berat.

Harry tersenyum. Namun senyumannya hilang seketika saat tiba-tiba rasa sakit pada perut dan kepalanya itu datang lagi. Seperti dihantam Bludger bersamaan pada tempat yang berbeda.

Harry mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya. Matanya terpejam erat merasakan sakit yang beribu-ribu lebih hebat dari sakit sebelumnya. Tubuhnya terasa terkoyak dari dalam, dia menggeliat liar di atas ranjang yang ia tiduri.

Draco kembali panik. Dengan sigap dia bangkit dari bantalnya dan terduduk di samping Harry, membuat sprei mahal dan halus itu tersingkap tak karuan, menjadi berantakan di segala penjurunya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Harry?" tanya Draco sambil menyingkap rambut Harry yang terlihat sedikit basah karena keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Harry mengerang, tanpa bisa ia tahan. Diraihnya telapak tangan Draco untuk dijadikan luapan segala rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Digenggamnya tangan yang menjadi kekuatan baginya agar dapat melawan rasa sakit itu. Terdengar gemeretak gigi Harry beradu.

"Draco—" erangnya. Hanya nama itu yang muncul di kepalanya saat ini.

Genggaman Harry semakin erat saat dia membawa tangan Draco agar memegang perutnya yang kembali diterjang oleh ratusan Bludger. Merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Harry tak bisa menahannya untuk kali ini. Dia menginginkan Draco, hanya itu.

Hanya Draco yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Walaupun hal itu tak berlaku bagi keadaannya yang sekarang. Meski Draco telah ada di dekatnya, tetap saja rasa sakit itu tak kunjung lenyap.

"Harry! Sebaiknya kita ke St. Mungo sekarang!" suara Draco melengking, membelah kesunyian malam yang hampir menyusul pagi. "Bertahanlah!" katanya. Dengan pelan, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Harry.

"Draco—" erang Harry lagi. "Aku mual," imbuhnya.

Sementara Draco yang kini sudah berada di ambang pintu untuk mengambil Firebolt yang telah dibelinya tiga bulan yang lalu, demi menyamakan diri dengan Firebolt milik Harry, berbalik kembali ke arah Harry.

Draco bertekuk lutut di hadapan Harry, menangkup pipi pemuda yang setengah terbaring di atas ranjang, dan mencium bibir yang sedikit membiru itu dengan singkat. "Tahan, Harry. Aku akan mengambil sapu. Lalu kita akan pergi ke St. Mungo."

Diciumnya lagi bibir itu, sama singkatnya seperti ciuman pertama tadi. Draco segera berlari keluar kamar menuju gudang di mana dia menyimpan Fireboltnya. Berhasil mendapatkan sapu yang sekilas tampak seperti sapu biasa itu, ia berlari kembali lagi ke dalam kamar, setelah sebelumnya sempat mengambil jaket tebal dan juga selimut.

Dilihatnya Harry masih meringkuk kesakitan di atas ranjang. Segera ia menghampiri pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu, "Pakailah ini. Kita akan pergi dengan sapu. Tak mungkin ber-Apparate kalau keadaanmu seperti ini," dengan cekatan, dia memakaikan jaket biru bergaris-garis yang biasa dipakai Harry kemana pun itu. Tak lupa, ia membungkus tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut, karena kalau jaket saja tak cukup untuk membuat Harry hangat, menurutnya.

Draco membantu Harry untuk berdiri, dan dilingkarkannya lengannya ke pinggang Harry agar mudah untuk berjalan menuju jendela besar di mana Hedwig bertengger di dekatnya.

Melihat Hedwig yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam, Draco menyempatkan diri untuk membuka sangkar Hedwig, "Kami pergi ke St. Mungo," katanya pada burung hantu itu. Draco berinisiatif untuk melepaskan Hedwig agar dapat mengikutinya. Siapa tahu Hedwig dibutuhkan saat mereka berada di St. Mungo nanti.

Draco meraih tongkatnya, tongkat Harry, dan juga Fireboltnya yang berada tak jauh dari jendela. Sambil memeluk pinggang Harry dengan sangat erat, ia membuka jendela besar seukuran dengan pintu kamar yang menghadap langsung ke arah hutan itu.

Setelah merapalkan mantra penghangat untuk dirinya dan Harry, pemuda berambut pirang itu membimbing pemuda yang sedang sakit itu untuk naik ke atas sapu.

Sementara Draco sendiri menaiki sapu tepat di belakang Harry. Dirapatkannya selimut yang membalut tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, dengan memeluk pinggang dan perut Harry dari belakang dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk memegang gagang Firebolt.

Sebelum Draco menghentakkan sapunya untuk terbang melawan gelapnya malam, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menarik dagu Harry dan mencium lembut bibirnya, "Bertahanlah, Harry. Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya, memberi kekuatan pada pemuda di depannya itu agar dapat menahan sakitnya sebentar saja, setidaknya sampai mereka tiba di rumah sakit untuk kalangan penyihir, St. Mungo.

Harry hanya mengangguk lemah saat Draco telah menerbangkan Fireboltnya keluar manor, diikuti dengan Hedwig yang mengepakkan sayapnya lebar untuk menyeimbangkan kecepatan terbangnya dengan kecepatan Firebolt Draco.

Angin malam berhembus kencang, mencoba untuk menabrak tubuh kedua pemuda yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tertinggi itu. Tapi nampaknya itu tak berlaku bagi kedua pemuda itu, mengingat segala mantra, termasuk mantra penghangat yang telah dirapalkan oleh Draco pada dirinya dan Harry sesaat sebelum mereka terbang tadi.

Draco terus mengendalikan sapunya, beberapa kali menukik tajam saat mereka menembus hutan belantara di sekitar manornya. Menambah kecepatan, Draco semakin menaikkan sapunya, menghindari terbang rendah yang dapat mengakibatkan bertabrakan dengan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Terlihat semua benda yang ada di bawah mereka yang berkelebatan dan mengecil, karena saking cepatnya Firebolt Draco melaju. Hedwig masih ada di samping mereka. Tampak semangat untuk terbang, karena ini adalah hari kebebasannya, setelah berhari-hari yang lalu ia tidak dapat menikmati alam liar sedikit pun.

Melewati hutan, bukit, sungai, jembatan, gedung-gedung, semuanya hanya seperti bayangan saja. Draco terus menambah kecepatan Fireboltnya dan mengendalikan sapunya dengan lihai. Jangan lupakan kalau Draco adalah Seeker dari Slytherin. Tentu saja kemampuannya itu tidak diragukan lagi.

"HARRY, APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" teriak Draco mengalahkan gemuruh angin, memastikan bahwa sejauh ini Harry baik-baik saja.

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak mungkin juga ia berteriak, sementara ia sendiri sedang sibuk menahan rasa sakitnya yang terus menjalar ke segala penjuru.

"BERTAHANLAH, HARRY! SEBENTAR LAGI KITA SAMPAI!" teriak Draco lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, hawa dingin mulai menusuk sampai tulang, mantra yang melindungi mereka berangsur-angsur mulai lenyap. Menyebabkan Harry menggigil kedinginan, begitu pun dengan Draco.

Meski berada di ambang kesadaran dan ketidaksadaran, Harry memaksakan diri untuk membalikkan badannya ke belakang, di tengah sapu mereka yang terus melaju dengan kencang.

Sepelan mungkin, ia mulai memindahkan kakinya menghadap ke belakang, diikuti dengan tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyusupkan tubuh kecilnya ke dalam dada Draco, memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu untuk berbagi kehangatan. Tak ingin Draco harus rela kedingingan hanya karena dirinya.

Semakin erat, erat, dan erat pelukannya pada Draco, saat postur yang lebih tinggi darinya itu juga menggigil, walaupun Draco tak mau menunjukkannya pada Harry.

Pemuda berselimut tebal itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kekasihnya dalam-dalam, "Bertahanlah, Draco. Aku juga mencintaimu," bisiknya mengalahkan rasa sakitnya, sambil mencium pipi Draco, takut jika ia mencium bibir pemuda itu, maka akan terjadi ketidakseimbangan yang akan mengakibatkan kecelakaan fatal di saat mereka terbang dengan kecepatan yang di luar batas normal untuk berkendara dengan sapu.

Draco Malfoy, yang saat itu sedang kedinginan begitu hebatnya, mendadak bersemangat untuk semakin melajukan Fireboltnya, menghiraukan hawa dingin mematikan yang menerobos masuk ke dalam pori-pori tubuhnya. Karena Harry mencintai Draco. Ya, karena bisikan cinta saja, Draco sudah bersemangat seperti ini. Apalagi kalau Harry berteriak mengatakan cinta padanya?

Draco membalas pelukan Harry dengan sama eratnya. Ikut berbagi kehangatan. Tak mungkin juga dia merapalkan mantra penghangat sementara kedua tangannya memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing.

Sementara Harry? Sudah jelas Harry tak bisa melakukannya dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu.

Lama sekali mereka berpelukan. Hingga tak terasa mereka telah sampai pada lapangan hijau dengan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah papan nama megah bertuliskan, St. Mungo.

Draco dengan nekad masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan dengan masih mengendarai sapunya bersama Harry, melalui jendela besar yang tampak berjajar-jajar di bagian depan St. Mungo. Tak dihiraukannya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor, yang memandang janggal sekaligus terganggu dengan sapunya.

Setelah berhasil melewati beberapa koridor dan ruangan, mereka akhirnya sampai pada tempat yang dituju, ruang perawatan untuk pasien baru.

"Kita sudah sampai," perlahan, Draco menurunkan Harry dari sapunya dengan lembut, takut melukai kekasihnya sedikit apa pun itu. Disandarkannya sapu itu pada dinding terdekat. Dirangkulnya pinggang dan pundak Harry untuk membantunya berjalan ke arah salah satu tempat tidur di ruangan itu.

Salah seorang Healer wanita yang begitu dikenal oleh Draco itu mendekat ke arah mereka dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan keterkejutan. Ada tiga alasan. Yang pertama terkejut karena dengan tiba-tiba dua pemuda masuk ke ruangan itu sambil menaiki sapu. Yang kedua, karena kedua pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang sering menghuni ruang kerjanya di Hogwarts, Hospital Wing. Dan yang terakhir, tidak biasanya seorang Malfoy berpergian dengan hanya memakai celana tidur berwarna hijau saja, tanpa atasan. Ulangi sekali lagi. Tanpa atasan? Matilah kau, Draco! Bagaimana jika ayahmu tahu bahwa kelakuan anaknya seperti orang gila begini?

"Mr. Malfoy, ada apa dengan Mr. Potter?" tanya wanita itu cemas, menghiraukan penampilan Draco Malfoy yang di luar dugaan semua orang itu.

"Madam Pomfrey? Kenapa Anda bisa ada di sini?" tanya Draco yang kini tengah merebahkan Harry di atas ranjang.

"Ini musim libur, Mr. Malfoy. Dan seperti biasanya, aku selalu ada di sini saat libur," tutur wanita tua yang dipanggil Madam Pomfrey itu. "Sebaiknya kau keluar dulu, aku akan memeriksa Mr. Potter," suruh Madam Pomfrey kepada Draco.

Draco memandang Harry dengan tatapan seakan tak ingin berpisah dengan pemuda itu. "Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Harry. Dan untuk kali ini saja, dengan terpaksa aku harus keluar," bisiknya pada Harry yang dijawab dengan anggukan lemah.

Tak tega juga jika harus meninggalkan Harry sendirian di dalam ruangan itu. Yeah, berlebihan. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa Healer lainnya yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Tapi tetap saja Harry kesepian tanpa adanya Draco di sampingnya.

Pintu ruangan pun tertutup dengan sendirinya ketika Draco meninggalkan ruangan itu. pemuda dengan tanpa kemeja atasan itu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil segulung perkamen dan pena bulu yang telah ia selipkan di situ sebelum ia dan Harry terbang kemari.

Duduk di kursi tunggu, Draco mulai menulis bait demi bait surat yang akan ia kirimkan pada dua orang sahabat Harry, Hermione Granger dan Ronald Weasley.

Sesaat setelahnya, ia beranjak dari kursi untuk mengaitkan surat itu di kaki Hedwig yang sedang bertengger di bingkai jendela. "Antarkan ini pada Granger dan Weasley," perintahnya pada burung hantu itu.

Melihat Hedwig yang sudah terbang tinggi hingga lenyap dari pandangan, Draco kembali duduk di kursi tunggu. Berharap sesuatu yang lebih buruk tidak terjadi pada Harry.

Draco mendesah pelan untuk ke sekian kalinya. Cemas akan Harry, juga cemas akan pandangan perempuan-perempuan di sekitarnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Walaupun ia telah memasang ekspresi angkuh yang menjadi khas seorang Malfoy, tetap saja perempuan-perempuan itu masih memandangnya, dari atas ke bawah.

'Kurang kerjaan sekali mereka,' rutuk Draco, tanpa mencari-cari jawaban dari pandangan perempuan-perempuan itu. Oh Merlin! Masalahnya ada pada kau yang tak memakai baju atasan, Draco baby. Dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang Malfoy?

"BLOODY HELL! MALFOY! TERBENTUR APA KAU BARUSAN?" pekik Ron histeris, yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya bersama Hermione yang juga tiba-tiba membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, tak percaya.

Alis Draco terangkat tak mengerti, "Aku? Ada yang salah denganku? Yang salah itu kau, Weasley. Datang tiba-tiba dengan berteriak seperti perempuan. Dasar bodoh," sahutnya enteng.

Tetap saja pertengkaran di antara Draco Malfoy dan Ronald Weasley takkan hilang semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, meski Harry Potter sudah menjadi kekasih sah penyandang nama Malfoy itu.

Telinga Ron memerah karena marah, "Lihat dirimu sendiri, Bodoh! Bahkan kau jauh lebih bodoh dariku hingga kau lupa untuk memakai bajumu sendiri," balasnya.

Draco baru sadar. Ya, dia baru sadar bahwa dia tidak memakai baju. Salazar! Lihatlah kelakuan penghuni asramamu ini!

'Sial,' umpatnya dalam hati. Tak mau kehilangan image-nya sebagai seorang Malfoy yang terpandang, dia menjawab dengan nada angkuh dan ekspresi dingin yang sudah terlalu sering didengar oleh dua sahabat Harry itu, "Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, Weasley. Aku memang sengaja seperti ini karena—"

Belum sempat Draco melanjutkan, mendadak pintu di depan mereka terbuka. Muncullah seorang wanita berparas cantik dan wajah yang menawan, "Siapa dari kalian yang bernama Mr. Draco?" tanyanya sambil memandang satu-persatu pada mereka bertiga yang hadir di situ.

Draco melangkahkan kakinya maju, menjawab pertanyaan bahwa dia lah yang bernama Draco.

Pipi wanita itu merona merah ketika mengetahui bahwa Mr. Draco adalah seorang pemuda tampan, berkulit putih, dan, oh, terlihat jelas tubuh atletisnya. Sempurna.

Tanpa mendengarkan apa pun yang akan dijelaskan oleh wanita itu lebih lanjut, Draco melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang perawatan itu begitu saja. Percuma saja menunggu orang yang sedang terpesona dengannya, bukan?

Draco mendekati ranjang di mana Harry sedang terbaring lemah, diikuti oleh kedua temannya, Ron dan Hermione.

"Harry..." teriak Hermione menghambur ke dalam pelukan Harry, tapi segera dicegah oleh wanita berparas cantik tadi yang kini telah berada di hadapan Hermione.

"Maaf, Nona. Mr. Potter tidak boleh diganggu. Kalian hanya boleh melihatnya," tuturnya lembut. "Dan... Mr. Draco—" lanjutnya sambil menatap mata Draco, pipinya masih merona merah, "Tadi Mr. Potter memanggil-manggil nama Anda."

Draco mendekati Harry yang sedang terpejam, tanpa bisa untuk menyentuhnya, seperti kata wanita tadi, Harry tidak boleh diganggu. "Di mana Madam Pomfrey?" tanyanya pada Healer cantik itu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry.

Healer itu menjawab, "Dia harus kembali ke Hogwarts karena keperluan yang mendesak tadi. Jadi dia mempercayakanku untuk menangani Mr. Potter."

Draco hanya mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan wanita itu. "Jadi—apakah benar Harry... hamil?" pertanyaan seperti itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya, tanpa ia sadari.

Hermione yang ada di dekat Draco berjingkat terkejut, "Kau gila, Malfoy. Mana mungkin Harry—"

Draco hendak menjawab, tapi diurungkan ketika mereka mendengar erangan lirih keluar dari bibir Harry.

"D-Dr-Co..."

Draco segera mendekati pemuda berambut berantakan itu, tapi segera dilarang juga oleh Healer beparas cantik dan rupawan itu.

Healer itu segera memeriksa keadaan Harry dengan tongkatnya, sesekali memegang bagian-bagian tubuh Harry untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Dra-co..." erang Harry lagi, menggeliat pelan di atas ranjang.

Hermione menatap Harry iba, tak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Sementara Ron, seperti biasa, menenangkan kekasihnya dengan memeluk pundak gadis terpintar seangkatan mereka itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan larangan dari Healer tadi, Draco melangkah maju mendekati Harry. Mencium keningnya perlahan, dan membelai lembut rambut berantakannya. "Aku di sini, Harry," bisiknya.

"Maaf, Mr. Draco—"

Draco menaikkan telunjukknya tepat di atas bibirnya, melarang Healer itu agar tidak bersuara, yang dengan terpaksa dituruti saja oleh Healer wanita itu.

Harry membuka mata emeraldnya perlahan, menatap mata es Draco yang memancarkan kehangatan di matanya, "Aku... aku... ingin..."ucapnya lirih dan terbata-bata.

"Kau ingin apa, Harry?" tanya Draco lembut, masih mengusap kening Harry.

Ron dan Hermione hanya tertegun melihat sikap Draco Malfoy yang baru mereka ketahui bahwa ternyata seorang Malfoy bisa juga bersikap lembut pada orang lain.

"Maaf Mr.—" perkataan Helaer itu terhenti saat itu juga ketika dia melihat Draco yang menatapnya tajam, melarangnya sekali lagi utuk tidak bersuara. Tatapan sedingin es yang bisa melumpuhkan suara seseorang saat bertatapan dengan mata kelabunya.

Kembali Draco menatap Harry, bukan tatapan tajam seperti yang diberikannya pada Healer itu, melainkan berubah menjadi tatapan yang penuh kelembutan di setiap sudut bola matanya.

"Draco... aku ingin..." Harry menggenggam erat tangan Draco. Draco pun melakukan hal yang serupa. Mencoba memberitahu Harry bahwa ia akan selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin... muntah," ujar Harry mantap.

Sedetik kemudian, Harry bangkit dari tidurnya, menunduk, diikuti oleh Draco yang juga menunduk, dan... keluarlah seluruh isi perut Harry tepat di hadapan Draco.

Draco terus mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Harry, membiarkan sebagian dari tubuhnya itu terkena cairan lengket seperti bubur yang semakin lama, semakin banyak menempel dan mengotori tubuhnya.

Hingga pada yang terakhir, Draco melihat cairan berwarna hitam kental menjijikkan yang ia saksikan dengan jarak yang amat dekat, mengotori lengannya.

Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap. Tak ada apa pun yang bisa ia lihat. Sepertinya ia sedang berada di dunia lain sekarang.

Dan ketika ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang harus ia temui, Draco membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi dengan siluet kemerahan yang menerpanya dari segala sudut. Sore, itu kesimpulannya.

Saat matanya telah terbuka, langit-langit ruangan yang besar dan serba putih menyapanya. Segera saja dia sadar sedang berada di mana sekarang. Masih di St. Mungo.

Kepalanya menoleh ke sebelah kiri, ada sesuatu yang membuat lengan kirinya terbebani. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dan berkacamata sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas lengan Draco, matanya terpejam, menandakan kalau dia sedang tertidur pulas.

Terkejut dengan Harry yang ada di sampingnya, membuat Draco sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya, sehingga pemuda berambut berantakan itu terbangun.

"Kau sudah bangun, Draco?" sapanya sambil menampakkan senyumannya.

Alis Draco bertaut heran, "Harry? Kenapa kau ada di situ? Dan kenapa aku yang ada di atas sini?" ia mengusap pipi Harry, memastikan bahwa yang dialaminya bukanlah mimpi.

Pemuda berkacamata itu tertawa pelan melihat sikap Draco yang menurutnya lucu itu. Tawanya terhenti ketika dilihatnya Draco yang menatapnya dengan raut keheranan dan keterkejutan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Draco," ucap Harry lirih sambil menatap tajam mata kelabu di depannya yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Kepala Harry perlahan mendekat, lebih dekat, dan lebih dekat lagi. Hingga ia dapat menggapai bibir tipis Malfoy muda itu, dan menciumnya lembut. Mencurahkan segala kerinduan yang selama ini ia pendam. Selama ini? Yang benar saja. Baru saja empat jam yang lalu ia tidak bertemu dengan Draco.

Belum sempat Draco membalas ciuman Harry yang tiba-tiba itu, bibir Harry telah menjauh darinya. Memperlihatkan semburat kemerahan di pipi putih Harry, serta senyumnya yang mengembang, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang kecil-kecil berjajar rapi.

Draco balas tersenyum, walaupun dia masih belum mengerti dengan arti dari semua ini.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Harry. Kenapa aku ada di sini, dan kau yang ada di situ?"

"Kau pingsan saat melihat muntahan Harry, Draco," jawab sebuah suara berat dan dingin yang sangat ia kenal.

Draco menoleh, "Dad?"

Lucius Malfoy, ayahnya sendiri, sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil memasang raut dingin nan menyeramkan. Sekaranglah saatnya, maut menjemputmu, Draco honey!

"Memalukan. Berkeliling rumah sakit tanpa berpakaian. Mau kau taruh di mana nama Malfoy yang kau—"

"Sudahlah Lucius. Dia baru sadar," sahut suara seorang wanita berambut pirang memotong racauan suaminya.

"Merlin! Draco Malfoy telanjang bulat di St. Mungo!" pekik seorang pemuda jangkung berkulit hitam yang sepantaran dengan Draco, Blaise Zabini.

"Dan pingsan hanya karena melihat muntahan!" sahut pemuda berambut merah menyala, Ronald Weasley.

"Jangan lupa, dia juga sempat bermain Quidditch di sini, dengan telanjang dada. Ow, ow, ow... Kasihan Profesor Snape. Dia harus menanggung malu atas perbuatan bodoh Seeker asramanya," sahut gadis di samping Blaise Zabini dengan nada mencemooh yang khas sekali, Pansy Parkinson.

Semua teman-teman sekaligus sahabat Draco itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Theo, maupun Blaise. Tak lupa juga Harry yang tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah dingin milik Draco.

Lucius Malfoy yang mendengar ejekan-ejekan teman-teman Draco itu hanya mendengus pasrah, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghukum putra tunggalnya itu habis-habisan.

Riuh tawa masih memenuhi ruangan serba putih itu, dan baru terhenti ketika Theo menanyakan satu hal yang sangat ingin ditanyakan juga oleh Draco.

"Memangnya kau sakit apa sampai muntah begitu, Potter?" tanya Theo penasaran, sedangkan Draco memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengar sesuatu yang sangat diharapkannya itu terjadi.

"Dia keracunan makanan," sahut Hermione, segera memberikan pelototan tajam kepada Draco ketika pemuda itu hendak membuka mulut untuk menyela.

"Dasar bodoh. Makanan apa yang kau berikan pada Potter, eh?" tanya Pansy sambil memukul pelan kepala Draco.

"Jangan Parkinson. Dia masih sakit," Harry melarang Pansy yang sedang bersiap untuk memukul kepala Draco lebih lanjut lagi.

"Kau terlalu cinta mati dengan Draco, Potter. Jangan berlebihan, karena dia itu ular yang licik dan berbisa," tutur Blaise yang dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalahnya berkata seperti itu pada Harry. Tentu saja tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam menusuk dari pemilik mata kelabu itu.

Kembali terdengar tawa dari teman-teman Draco dan Harry itu, kecuali Lucius dan Narcissa tentunya, yang lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

Hermione, yang paling waras di antara mereka itu mulai menjelaskan bagaimana Harry bisa keracunan makanan. Di mana Harry yang sembarangan membeli makanan muggle beberapa jam sebelum dia berangkat menuju manor milik keluarga Malfoy yang ada di tengah hutan.

"Celakanya, walaupun dia hidup di kalangan muggle, dia tak tahu apa itu tanggal kadaluwarsa untuk makanan dalam bentuk kemasan," jelas Hermione panjang lebar, yang hanya dibalas teman-temannya dengan anggukan, entah itu artinya paham atau tidak.

Hermione mendengus pasrah menghadapi teman-teman penyihirnya itu.

"Yang terpenting, sekarang kau sembuh, Harry," ujar Draco memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Matanya menatap lembut mata emerald Harry. Tangannya ia bimbing untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging jelas di bibir Harry. Dibalasnya genggaman tangan Draco, mencari kehangatan di sana.

"Dan yang terpenting, kau harus cepat sembuh juga, Draco. Bersiaplah saat kau pulang nanti," sahut Lucius dari tempatnya duduk, terdengar mengancam.

Teman-teman Draco lagi-lagi tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Sedangkan Harry yang juga ikut tertawa, semakin mempererat genggemannya untuk menenangkan Draco, pemuda yang ia cintai.

**-****END-**

**A/N : Dear Rika, ****Alana The Kokkini Kyria****, N.h, ****aki-taka 'rei-chan****, ****alecalista****, kurok1n, ****YuI-chan d'GoldenSnake****, Pucca, Akuma Kuroi, Rafi, ****CCloveRuki****, Icci, karu ogawa, silvia, caco, KaChels, sensou, SIMSIM, Lalalu, ukdrarry, Fi, drarry, ****muthiamomogi****, Kanay, LoveWood... I LAY MY LOVE ON YOU #halah**

**Huekekekekek... Makasih buat ripiunya yak! Mumumumuuuuaaaaah...**

**St. Mungo mengingatkanku pada seseorang****, inget jaman gila-gilaan tempo dulu, my beloved sister... Love you so much #cium2 KaChels**

**Thanks to Caco, yang udah mau ngajarin caranya apdet fic dengan multichapter. Maklum, masih anak ingusan.**

**Maaf kalau endingnya jelek. Nyerah deh.**


End file.
